Valentine's Birthday
by Chelley Lima
Summary: ONESHOT! Bella e Edward estão comemorando seu aniversário de 5 anos de namoro. Mas Bella percebe que seu namorado tem lhe dizer. O que será? Lemons.
1. Noite Inesquecível

_**Notas iniciais: **__Bom dia pessoas! Hoje estou postando a minha primeira one-shot! Espero que curtam! Nos vemos_

_lá embaixo._

* * *

Aqui estou eu, sentada em minha mesa, animada para a noite de hoje.

Eu sou Isabella Swan, tenho 22 anos, trabalho na marca de roupas Californication's, como produtora de moda. Hoje eu e Edward comemoramos 5 anos de namoro.

Meu namorado, Edward Cullen, 22 anos, supervisor executivo na Heaven & Sanchez, uma empresa de segurança e informática, muito famosa aqui em Los Angeles.

Nos conhecemos no último ano do ensino médio, e estamos juntos até hoje. Foi com ele que tive meu primeiro beijo e minha primeira vez. Hoje, 10 de maio, nosso aniversário de namoro. Sempre comemoramos com um jantar romântico, às vezes um cinema ou até mesmo um show de rock.

Apesar de eu trabalhar com moda, adoro um bom rock'n'roll, alternativa e clássica. Edward também, embora não goste tanto de heavy metal como eu. Ano passado comemoramos em um show do Red Hot Chili Peppers, e foi maravilhoso. E sempre terminamos em nosso apartamento nos amando até o amanhecer.

-Bella, onde estão as fichas com as modelos selecionadas para a linha de roupas que lançará dia 20?- Perguntou-me Rosalie, me tirando do transe.

Rosalie é minha amiga desde a escola primária. Construímos nossas vidas uma ao lado da outra. Ela trabalha comigo na seção de produção. Ela uma mulher simpática, gentil, mas muito perversa e arrogante quando quer. Possui um corpo escultural e belos e longos cabelos loiros em cascatas de olhos azul-violeta. Namora com Emmett McCarty, outro amigo nosso, que parece muito bravo com seu físico enorme e musculoso, mas não passa de um bebê gigante e brincalhão.

-Já entreguei para Kate, Rose. Ela já aprovou e contatará todas elas para o ensaio de fotos na próxima semana. Ela pediu para você avisar a Jane para fotografá-las, pois quer uma bela profissional para sair tudo perfeito. - disse a ela. Kate, nossa chefe, só aceita trabalhos perfeitos, o que não é um problema para nós.

- Ok Bella, muito obrigada. E aí, onde vai jantar essa noite, hein? Já escolheu a roupa e a lingerie que vai vestir?- me perguntou com um brilho perverso no olhar.

-Mais ou menos, Alice passará em casa para me ajudar. Se quiser se junte a nós!- convidei-a.

Alice Cullen, irmã gêmea de Edward, embora com feições diferentes, também era minha outra melhor amiga, e , assim como Edward, nos conhecemos no colegial. Era magra, bem baixinha, com 1m55 de altura, cabelos curtos e repicados apontados para todos o lados e belos olhos verdes, com o irmão. Alice era a estilista da Californication's e não perdia nenhuma chance para me arrumar, embora eu soubesse muito bem fazê-lo.

-Ah, pode deixar que vou sim, amiga, que deixaremos você divina!

-Valeu Rose, mas vamos terminar logo isso, que já vai dar 16h e terminará nosso turno.

Ás 16h saímos da nossa sala e fomos a procura de Alice. Como sempre, ela estava nos esperando no seu estacionamento encostada em seu Porsche amarelo. Ela estava praticamente quicando de entusiasmo. Hoje vim de carona com ela, e Rose em seu BMW.

-Bella, estou vendo que está animada para o jantar de hoje! Vamos passar no meu estúdio privado para pegar seu vestido, pois eu mesma o fiz. - anunciou ela com orgulho e entusiasmo.

-Alice, não precisa fazer um vestido para mim, bastava passarmos no shopping e comprar um. - disse eu.

-Que nada, Bella, não foi trabalho algum. Agora vamos ou vai se atrasar, sim? Rose, siga-nos.

-Sem problemas, Alice.

Entrei no carro de Alice e fomos ao seu estúdio. Ela era uma estilista muito famosa, com seus belos trabalhos dos últimos dois anos.

Chegamos e ela pediu que eu esperasse no carro que ela já voltava. Trouxe consigo meu vestido embalado cuidadosamente e uma sacola onde estava uma caixa de sapato. Colocou-os no banco de trás e foi para minha casa dirigir. Escutei meu celular tocar e sorri ao ver o nome no visor.

-Oi meu amor, como vai as coisas?- perguntou Edward- Está em casa?

-Oi, Ed! Vão bem, e não, estou chegando com Alice e Rose. – respondi.

-Hum, vai se arrumar só para mim, certo?- perguntou brincalhão.

-Não se preocupe amor, apenas não venha para casa antes viu? Espero que já tenha se arrumado. Vai ser surpresa!

-Tudo bem, Bella, só espero que você esteja como uma deusa. O que você já é, querida. - respondeu ele.

-Tudo bem Edward. Nos vemos ás 19h! Beijo, amor. Estarei te esperando.

-Tchau Bella. - desligou

Assim que guardei o celular na bolsa, chegamos em frente ao meu prédio. Morávamos na região de classe média de NY. Entramos no estacionamento e descemos do carro, esperando Rose terminar de estacionar. Fomos ao elevador e apertei o botão do meu andar.

-Então Bella, Você já comprou sua lingerie certo?- perguntou Alice.

-Já Alice, não se preocupe, não irei usar as que eu tenho. - respondi.

-Que bom Bella, pois é muito sem graça usar a mesma lingerie no aniversário do seu namoro- rebateu Rose.

Suspirei e chegamos ao meu andar. Abri a porta e elas entraram como se fosse suas casas.

-Ok Bella, já pro banheiro tomar um banho e lave seus cabelos. - disse Alice.

-Ai, Alice, eu sei ok, não sou tonta! E não se preocupe, não vou demorar. - reclamei.

Coloquei minha bolsa em cima de mesa de jantar e fui para o meu quarto. Arrumei nossa cama, que havíamos deixado bagunçada e fui para o banheiro. Tirei minha roupa e coloquei-a no cesto. Entrei no box e liguei o chuveiro. Comecei a lavar meus cabelos e lavei meu corpo o mais rápido que pude. Sequei-me e coloquei meu roupão de algodão. Fui para meu quarto e encontrei Rose arrumando a minha penteadeira e Alice tirando meu vestido e sapato das sacolas. Fui ao meu closet, passei meu hidratante e coloquei minha lingerie. Alice deu um gritinho ao me ver de lingerie.

-Ah Bella, que linda! Você realmente tem bom gosto com suas lingeries!- exclamou ela.

-Oh, Bella, tá querendo matar Edward de tesão? Garota, se eu fosse lésbica, pegaria você agora. - elogiou-me Rosalie. Tentei não ficar constrangida com isso.

-Tá bom, mas como eu tenho um namorado gostoso e você também, cala a boca e fica quieta!- rebati.

-Ok gente, acabou. Bella vista seu vestido. - disse-me Alice.

O vestido era lindo. Era azul, que escurecia de tom conforme chegava a barra, cheio de camadas tipo babados com alças finas e uma faixa preta na cintura. Ela me entregou um blazer preto com um cinto de correntinha.

-Alice, é maravilhoso!- elogiei-a.

-Pois é não reclame mais quando eu fizer um vestido para você ok? Agora, VISTA-SE!- gritou ela.

Me vesti e calcei o sapato que ela trouxe. Era um scarpin de bico fino preto com strass e um salto médio, nada muito extravagante.

Sentei-me em minha cadeira e elas começaram a me arrumar. Primeiro, escovaram meu cabelo em ondas largas e o jogaram para trás. Depois, começaram a maquiar meu rosto, passando uma camada de pó, aplicando sombra, lápis, blush, rímel e um batom rosa clarinho. Quando terminaram, fui ao meu closet me olhar no espelho de corpo inteiro.

Sorri ao ver meu reflexo. Realmente eu estava magnífica! _(N/A: Link look da Bela: www. polyvore cgi/ set?id= 49862709 &. locale=pt- br *retirar espaços_)

-Ah meninas, vocês são magníficas!- disse-lhes com um grande sorriso terno.

-Ah Bella, você sabe que somos suas amigas e que amamos você! Queremos que você tenha múltiplos orgasmos quando Edward ver você e chegar em casa para te despir. - anunciou Rose.

-Bells, não ligue para a última parte do que Rose disse, e não precisa agradecer. Adoro te produzir!- disse Alice.

Peguei minha bolsa branca de couro no armário e coloquei meu celular, carteira, chaves do apartamento, e meu gloss.

Assim que fomos para a sala, Edward entrou. Estava lindo, com calça social preta, camisa branca com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e seus All Stars cinza(_N/A:Link look de Edward: www. polyvore cgi/ set?id= 50999213&. locale= pt-br_). Alto, 1m80, cabelos bagunçados cor de bronze, pele clara, lábios finos e rosados, e que mais me fascinava nele: seus olhos verdes esmeraldas. Parou na porta ao me ver. Praticamente me despiu com seu olhar vagando sobre meu corpo. Corei e ele sorriu, vindo ao meu encontro.

-Bella, você está ainda mais divina, se é que é possível!- exclamou ele, me dando um beijo na testa em seguida- Alice, Rose, valeu por deixarem Bella lindíssima para mim. Agora podem ir para suas casas.

-Tchau, Bella, amanhã eu quero detalhes. - piscou Rose.

-Tchau cunhada, tchauzinho irmão, bom jantar para vocês. - desejou Alice

-Tchau meninas, mais uma vez, muito obrigada!- disse-lhes e elas foram para a porta. Como Rose morava no mesmo prédio, dois andares abaixo que eu, ela desceu as escadas e Alice a acompanhou.

Edward não havia tirado os braços da minha cintura, e começou a me beijar. Nossas línguas se moviam em uma dança lenta, calma, mas muito intensa. Nos beijamos até ficarmos ofegantes.

-Bella, se não fosse esse jantar, juro que te foderia agora mesmo. - disse ele no meu ouvido, imediatamente deixando minha calcinha encharcada.

-Você está muito bonito senhor Cullen!

-Nada pode comparar com você, Bella. Vamos?- disse oferecendo- o braço, e aceitei de bom grado.

Fomos ao elevador e nos beijamos. Enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço, puxando levemente os fios do seu cabelo. Edward percorria suas mãos em minha cintura e meu quadril, esfregando sua leve ereção em mim. Estava ficando muito excitada quando o elevador apita abrindo as portas. Nos separamos, ofegantes por causa do nosso beijo e seguimos ao seu Volvo prata. Como sempre, Edward abriu a porta para mim e sentei-me no banco, colocando o cinto. Edward deu a volta e sentou-se no lugar de motorista. Ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento. Aproveitei e abri o compartimento do carro e tirei um CD dos White Stripes, e a música _Jolene_ começou a tocar uma melodia harmoniosa e baixa no carro.

-Hum, alguém aqui está um pouco excitada. - disse Edward maliciosamente. Edward sabia que eu escutava minhas músicas de acordo com meu estado. Como ele estava certo, eu tava molhada ainda!

-Mas também me sentindo uma dama, com um namorado como o meu. - rebati.

-Ah, Bella, juro mulher, você ainda me deixará ainda mais apaixonado por você. - Percebi que Edward estava um pouco ansioso demais para nosso aniversário. Como se estivesse escondendo algo.

-Edward, está tudo bem?- perguntei-lhe.

-Sim, Bella, por que a pergunta?

-Nada, sou estou achando você um pouco tenso e ansioso.

Ele parou o carro no semáforo que estava vermelho e me olhou.

-Não estou tenso, Bella. Acho que é impressão sua, amor. - respondeu e sorriu, embora seu sorriso parecesse meio forçado.

-Tudo bem Edward.

O sinal abriu e Edward continuou seu trajeto até o restaurante.

-Em qual restaurante você está me levando, Edward?- perguntei.

-Bells, é surpresa, certo? Senão eu teria lhe contado e aí não seria uma surpresa.

-É muito longe?

-Ainda faltam 20 minutos para chegarmos.

Edward continuou seu trajeto, seus olhos disparando para mim de tempos m tempos.

Ele virou em uma rua onde parecia cheia de boutiques variadas. Até que parou no restaurante.

Fiquei chocada ao ver a fachada. Edward havia feito reservas no Tearjerker's Restaurant? Realmente, Edward me fascinava cada dia mais! (_N/A: Foto: blog. ellasviajan wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/ 08/ restaurante-daniel- nueva- york. jpg _)

-Edward! Sempre quis vir aqui! Como soube? Ainda não acredito que fez reservas aqui. - exclamei.

-Bella, bobinha, você mesma me disse, lembra?- disse se aproximando de mim e me dando um selinho nos lábios- Agora vamos Bella, não quero perder nenhum minuto desta noite.

Desceu do carro e abriu minha porta, ajudando- me a descer. Entregou as chaves ao manobrista, que me olhava dos pés as cabeças, com um sorriso. Edward apertou os braços a minha cintura e guiou-me a entrada. Deu seu nome ao maitrê, e nos acompanhou a uma mesa mais reservada, perto da janela. Sentamos e logo fomos atendidos. Edward pediu o mais caro dos vinhos da cartela.

-Bem meu amor, como está se sentindo? De verdade?- perguntou-me Edward.

-Oh, Edward, você é realmente um cavalheiro. Quem diria você me trazer a um dos restaurantes mais chiques de LA! Sem contar que desejo vir aqui há muito tempo!

-Bella, você sabe que é tudo para mim, certo? Então é muito provável que eu realize todos os seus desejos. – Enquanto dizia isso, seus olhos escureceram de desejo, e minhas pernas ficaram bambas.

-Aqui está senhor, seu vinho. – disse o garçom, tirando-nos do transe.

-Obrigada.

Peguei minha taça e Edward me serviu antes que eu pegasse a garrafa. Beberiquei um pouco, sentindo o gosto. Era maravilhoso, doce, suave, na medida certa, do jeito que eu gostava.

Edward bebia seu vinho sem tirar os olhos de mim, ou melhor, dos meus lábios que estavam sobre a taça.

-Isabella, não vejo a hora de ter essa boquinha deliciosa no meu... – Edward foi interrompido pela garçonete estridente.

-Boa noite, senhores! Meu nome é Lauren e vou servi-los esta noite. O deseja?- disse olhando com fome para Edward, que não tirava os olhos de mim.

-Bella, decidiu o que comer?- perguntou-me. Percebi que essa tal de Lauren havia falado diretamente com ele, e como foi ignorada, finalmente me olhou, com desprezo.

-Hum... Vou querer peito de frango grelhado com arroz. Depois quero um ravióli de cogumelos (_N/A: conheço essa fala de algum lugar...)_. – respondi devolvendo-lhe o olhar.

-E vou querer uma porção dupla de bife grelhado com molho shoyu, uma salada Ceaser e duas porções de batata assada ao molho de laranja. – disse-lhe Edward.

-Volto já com sues pedidos!

Realmente eu não tinha gostado dela nem um pouquinho! Vadia.

-Então Bella, como eu estava dizendo...

-Ai meus deuses Edward, já entendi, não quero atacar você na frente de todo mundo! Em casa teremos tempo, muito tempo para isso. – interrompi-o, piscando em seguida.

-Ainda bem, Bella, que você entendeu. Você foi salva de mais... Sacanagem. Por hora. – e encostou seu joelho ao meu, fazendo- me ficar arrepiada.

-Hum, Edward... – meio que gemi o nome dele- Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto por hora.

-Tudo bem. – mas não desencostou seu joelho do meu- Como foi seu trabalho hoje amor?

-Hum, foi o de sempre. Análise de roupas, modelos, seleção de acessório, parcerias com marcas famosas... E o seu? Muitos computadores para hackear ou com vírus?- perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, sim, o de sempre. – imitou minha fala irônico.

-Ah que bom Edward, pelo menos você não fica vagabundando na empresa, sabe. –rebati e Edward gargalhou.

-Ah Bella, você é tão... – faltaram-lhe palavras para continuar, mas ainda continuou me olhando maliciosamente.

Suspirei e voltei a comer meu frango. Quando acabei, o garçom trouxe meu ravióli e logo comecei a comer. Observei Edward olhar em seu relógio e ficar um pouco mais nervoso.

-Edward você está bem amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não Bella, não se preocupe. Está tudo bem.

Suspirei e deixei isso pra lá. O que quer que Edward tenha, ele me contaria na hora certa. Afinal, não era bom ficar pressionando-o. Terminei minha refeição e bebi todo o líquido da taça e peguei o cardápio para ver as sobremesas.

-Bella, acho melhor você não pedir a sobremesa.

-Por que, Edward? Tem algum problema isso?

-Não, não meu amor, é só que a sobremesa teremos em casa, na nossa caminha... Na verdade, nossa não é nem de perto pequena, é bem grande. E ela será muito melhor do que o quer que você vá pedir. – respondeu e fiquei ainda mais molhada, se é que é possível. Esfreguei minhas pernas a fim de causar algum atrito para aliviar a minha excitação.

-Edward, vou pedir apenas um _petit gateau_, não se preocupe, pois vou apreciar a sobremesa principal muito bem. E com muito prazer é claro! – respondi e ele gemeu ao ouvir isso.

-Bella, você tinha que me deixar de pau duro bem no meio de um restaurante?

-E ninguém mandou você deixar minha calcinha encharcada. Pode estragar a surpresa. – choraminguei.

-Caralho Bella, você nunca deixa de me surpreender com suas calcinhas. Mas, como sempre, não durará muito tempo, não é mesmo?

-Edward já vou logo avisando que eu não quero que você rasgue dessa vez, porque eu gostei muito dela e paguei uma grana muito alta.

-Tudo bem meu amor, tudo ao seu tempo ok, ou eu te jogo nessa mesa e fodidamente comerei você sem dó.

Chamei o garçom antes que ele fizesse isso mesmo e pedi meu _petit gateau_. Chegou em menos de dez minutos e comi rapidamente. Assim que terminei, Edward se adiantou e pediu a conta. Passou seu cartão de crédito preto reluzente e me ajudou a levantar. Seguimos para o carro e abriu a porta para mim, colocando meu cinto e passando a mão propositalmente em meu seio direito.

-Edward, vá dirigir ou não sairemos daqui com roupas. –gemi.

Ele riu e fez seu caminho ao banco do motorista. Seguiu pelas ruas de Los Angeles e pegou um caminho contrário ao da nossa cobertura.

-Edward, aonde estamos indo? –indaguei.

-Estamos indo ao nosso cantinho. –respondeu.

Não acreditei que ele chegou em nosso parque. Lá estava a fonte de mármore reluzente a luz da lua. Ajudou-me a sair do carro e seguimos, sentando em um dos bancos de frente a fonte. E assim as lembranças me assaltaram.

"_Aqui estava eu e Edward, meu melhor amigo, sentado no banco olhando o céu. Estava uma noite muito linda hoje, o céu salpicado de estrelas e a lua crescente reluzindo na fonte._

_-Bella, eu tenho algo que gostaria de te perguntar. –perguntou ele._

_-Diga Edward._

_-Você já teve algum namorado?_

_-Não._

_-Você já teve algum ficante, ou algo do tipo?_

_-Edward, pra falar a verdade, eu nunca fui beijada. E você? Já teve algum relacionamento ou ficada? -perguntei-lhe, já eu estava apaixonada por ele desde que nos conhecemos. Ele sempre me viu como amiga, e mesmo isto me fazendo triste, e ficava quieta para não estragar nossa amizade._

_-Também não, Bella. Nunca beijei na minha vida._

_Isso me deixou um pouco animada, mesmo que ele tivesse muitas concorrentes no colégio, ele gentilmente as recusava. Ficamos em silêncio observando o céu estrelado_

_-Bella olhe para mim, por favor. –virei-me para encará-lo e ele me olhava intensamente, como se quisesse dizer ou fazer algo. Até que ele se inclinou para mim e fiz o mesmo. Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, e eu sabia o que viria a seguir. Só não estava preparada quando seus lábios encostaram-se nos meus._

_Foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passando eu meu corpo. Ofeguei um pouco, surpresa com a sensação. Edward segurou minha cintura e com a outra mão a minha nuca, nos aproximando mais. Encostou a ponta da sua língua me pedindo passagem, e imediatamente cedi, invadindo-o com a minha língua. Gemi ao sentir seu gosto maravilho, e ele suspirou com o contato, banhando-me com seu hálito deslumbrante. Nos beijamos intensamente até estamos ofegando necessitando de ar. Encostei minha testa a sua, tentando controlar a minha respiração, enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo_

_-Bella, nunca pensei que um diria poderia confessar isso, mas estou incondicional e perdidamente apaixonado por você. Você é a mulher que tocou meu coração, a primeira a me entender quando precisava conversar com alguém, a primeira amiga e paixão que tive._

_Congelei diante de sua declaração. Então ele me amava? Não como amiga, mas como mulher? A resposta era sim! Ele me amava e mal sabia que o sentimento era recíproco._

_-Oh, Edward, não sabe quanto tempo esperei por essas palavras. Saiba que o sentimento é recíproco. Você foi o único amigo que tive e que tenho. O primeiro a quem revelei todos os meus segredos. O único que tocou meu coração da mesma forma que eu toquei o seu. O único que entedia meu gosto musical maluco e meu amor à literatura, já que compartilha isto comigo. Eu te amo Edward, e sempre te amarei meu amigo!_

_Ele riu e me beijou novamente, fazendo-me desejar ainda mais de seu beijo. Ficamos a noite toda nos beijando, ouvindo os sons da noite e admirando o lugar. Esse lugar foi descoberto pela gente em uma de nossas saídas doidas ao som de rock'n'roll. Nunca me cansarei de beijá-lo, nem que estivesse velha e enrugada. Meu amigo, meu amor, meu único amor._

_-Bella, quer ser minha namorada? –perguntou tímido. Não acreditei na hora, mas quando vi seu sorriso desaparecendo logo respondi._

_-Sim Edward, como eu poderia recusar um namorado como você, querido? –ele riu e me beijou novamente. _

_-Vamos Bella, amanhã temos aula no estúdio de Madame Charlotte e ela não tolera atrasos, lembra? –disse ele, nos afastando em busca de ar._

_-Vamos Eddie!-provoquei-o, sabendo que ele odiava o apelido que dei para ele._

_-Ah, Bellie, amanhã teremos tempo para ficarmos sozinhos. –rebateu._

_Fomos ao seu Mercedes e seguimos de volta para nossas casas, cantando Red Hot Chili Peppers durante todo o caminho."_

_(N/A: A partir desse ponto escutem a música "I Coud Die For You" dos Red Hot Chili Peppers para entrar no clima)_

-Bella? –disse Edward, me trazendo de volta a realidade.

-Estava lembrando do dia em que você me pediu em namoro, amor.

Ele me abraçou e assim como naquela noite, cinco anos atrás para ser exata, o céu estava estrelado, e a lua ainda mais brilhante, como se tivesse algo fascinante para acontecer. Aconcheguei-me em seu peito esculpido, ouvindo seu batimento cardíaco acelerado.

-Bella, eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

-Pode perguntar quantas coisas quiser Edward.

Ele se levantou, respirou fundo e ajoelhou-se sobre um joelho, colocando a mão no bolso e tirando uma caixinha de veludo vermelha de dentro. Ofeguei. Não, ele não está fazendo isso, é uma ilusão...

-Bella, desde o dia em que nos conhecemos soube que você seria a mulher da minha vida, a minha alma gêmea. Você sempre foi uma grande amiga, uma namorada excelente e uma amante fodástica na cama, ou em qualquer outro lugar. Há alguns tempos venho pensando que já está na hora de estarmos junto como marido e esposa, de termos filhos lindos correndo sobre a casa, de em breve ter netos pra o qual contaremos histórias sobre nosso amor. Isabella Marie Swan, você me daria a imensa honra de casar-se comigo e vivermos juntos eternamente?

Lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos. Seus olhos esmeraldas brilhavam de amor, devoção e paixão e lhe respondi.

-Sim Edward, eu aceito ser sua mulher! Aceito passar horas fazendo amor e termos lindos filhos! Eu aceito mil vezes! –gritei de alegria me jogando em seus braços e beijando-o. Ele me rodopiou sobre a grama, não deixando nossos lábios desgrudarem nunca, suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo enquanto puxava seus cabelos levemente.

Ele me colocou de volta no chão e abriu a caixinha, revelando um anel simples, mas _lindo (Link do anel: www. polyvore cgi/s et?i d= 50999889&. locale = pt – BR._ Deslizou sobre meu anelar esquerdo e ficamos admirando-o à luz da lua. Não conseguia controlar minhas lágrimas de felicidade, e Edward começou a enxugá-las, em vão. Nos abraçamos e ele me colocou em seu colo. Pude sentir sua ereção devido ao nosso beijo urgente e intenso. Nos separamos e ele me olhou cheio de felicidade.

-Vamos, minha noiva, vamos comemorar em casa, ainda tenho outra surpresa para você. –disse com um brilho perverso nos olhos que estavam mais escuros.

-Vamos, tenho que alimentar meu noivo com sua sobremesa. –ele gemeu e me carregou nos braços de volta ao carro. Colocou-me cuidadosamente no banco e seguiu rumo à nossa casa. Tirei o CD e coloquei outro de Carter Burwell, meus olhos nunca deixando Edward. Chegamos e estacionou o carro rapidamente. Seguimos ao elevador e me prensou na parede assim que fechou as portas, me beijando intensamente enquanto não chegávamos ao nosso andar. Felizmente este era o último, e deu para nos provocar muito, com ele prensando seus quadris sobre os meus. O elevador apitou e saímos de dentro quase correndo à nossa porta. Foi difícil abrí-la, já que ele distribuía beijos molhados sobre meu pescoço. Assim que abri, ele recuou um pouco para que eu observasse o local.

A sala estava acesa com algumas velas aromatizantes e algumas frésias sobre seus vasos sobre a mesa de jantar e a de centro. Pétalas de rosas faziam seu caminho em direção a porta do nosso quarto, onde dava pra ver luzes de velas também. Caminhei até a porta e ofeguei quando vi que nossos lençóis de algodão foram trocado por de seda branca com detalhes vermelhos. Havia mais pétalas sobre a cama, alguma delas eram pretas. Acho que estavam ali porque era uma das nossas cores favoritas. Havia também brancas, vermelhas e violetas. Velas com aroma de baunilha e chocolate estavam ainda mais presentes no quarto. Virei-me e nem tive tempo de agradece, pois ele logo me tomou em um beijo ardente, nos guiando para cama

-Edward... Tira logo essa roupa... –gemi quando ele tirou meu vestido com cuidado. Estreitou os olhos ao me ver apenas de lingerie e assoviou _(Link da lingerie: www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 51110899&. locale= pt- br)_. Tirou-a com cuidado, deixando meus seios rijos a mostra, na qual ele logos os atacou. Gemi quando ele mordiscou meu mamilo direito, enquanto beslicava o outro dando a mesma atenção. Segurei seus cabelos, gemendo e puxando para mais perto. Comecei a tirar sua camisa, passando minhas unhas sobre seu peito. Ele gemeu em resposta, se afastando para tirar sua calça, ficando apenas de box vermelha, a cor que eu mais gostava nele por contrastar com sua pele pálida. Tirou-a, revelando seu pau longo, grosso e ereto, pronto para mim. Tirei minha calcinha e abri minhas pernas, revelando minha boceta molhada para ele

-Ah Bella, amo quando você está molhadinha para mim! –rosnou e foi direto ao meu núcleo com sua língua quente me penetrando. Gemia mais alto agarrando seus cabelos quando ele introduziu dois dedos em mim, junto com sua língua e apertando meu clitóris com seu polegar, me dando ondas de prazer

-Edward... Bem aí... Mais rápido... –gemi incoerente quando comecei a sentir espamos sobre meu corpo, minhas paredes apertando em volta de seus dedos e sua língua, e ele provocou mais forte meu clitóris, me fazendo gritar e gozar violentamente sobre ele. Subiu beijos sobre meu ventre, passando em meus seios e me beijando para que eu sentisse meu próprio gosto em sua língua. Pressionou seu pau sobre minha entrada, que já estava molhada para ele.

-Isso Bella, molhadinha do jeito que eu gosto para fodê-la nessa cama loucamente! –rosnou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me me esfregar nele em busca de algum atrito para aliviar minha excitação que já escorria em minhas pernas. Beijou meu pescoço, me dando chupões que com certeza ficariam roxos amanhã. Penetrou-me com tudo, me fazendo gritar de surpresa e susto com o contato. Gememos quando ele começou a se movimentar sobre mim, enquanto eu enrolava sua cintura com minhas pernas, fazendo-o afundar-se ainda mais em mim. Levou sua mão sobre meu clitóris, esfregando- o me deixando louca.

-Edward... Mais rápido... Estou quase lá... –disse ao sentir espamos de prazer sobre meu corpo.

-Então goze comigo meu amor. AGORA! –gritou, me fazendo gozar ao mesmo tempo em que ele se libertava dentro de mim, nossos sucos escorrendo sobre nosso sexos

-PORRA! –gritei quando o segundo orgasmo veio, já que ele não parou de se movimentar.

-Ah Bella... – gemia ele incontrolável nome, a cama batendo na parede. Ele desacelerou e desabou sobre mim, nossas respirações ofegantes, nossos corpos suados grudados, nos fazendo um só.

-Bella, fique de quatro. –ordenou ele, já duro novamente, enquanto e ficava molhada novamente. Fiz o que ele pediu, empinando minha bunda para ele.

Segurou-me por trás a minha cintura, enquanto me penetrava violentamente, me fazendo gemer alto de prazer. Empurrava meu quadril em direção ao seu membro, enquanto gemíamos com a posição. Quando minhas paredes começaram a apertar seu pau, ele saiu de dentro de mim, me fazendo protestar. Até que deitou e me fez montar em sua cintura, enquanto descia minha boceta em direção ao seu membro

-Porra Bella, voe é tão apertada. Nunca vou me cansar de foder com você, sua safadinha. –gemeu enquanto eu cavalgava nele. Segurou minha cintura me guiando com os movimentos. Ele olhava nossos sexos unidos, me deixando ainda mais disposta

-Bella, olhe como isso é fodidamente erótico. –gemeu ele, me fazendo olhar. Seu pau entrava e saia da minha boceta, que estava engolindo gostosamente. Gemi e inclinei-me sobre ele, apoiando minhas mãos em seu peito, e ele pegou meu seio em sua boca, chupando e mordiscando-o. Gemíamos cada vez mais alto quando estávamos chegando ao ápice.

-Edward... –gemi seu nome, quando minhas paredes o apertavam.

-Goze Bella, goze só pra mim, amor.

E então eu gozei, e ele logo gozou também. Continuei os movimentos, fazendo-me a ter um segundo orgasmo. Caí em seu peito ofegante, nossas respirações incompassíveis. Sai de cima dele, me deitando ao seu lado, enquanto ele me abraçava.

-Meus deuses, Bella, juro que nunca me cansarei dessa sua bocetinha apertada.

-Nem eu do seu pau, Edward. –rebati.

Ele gemeu em resposta, me beijando. Ele me levantou, me levando para o banheiro, onde a banheira estava cheia com pétalas vermelhas e sais de banhos. Ele entrou e me sentei em suas pernas. Lavamos-nos e logo começamos a fazer amor novamente. Nunca me cansaria de fazer amor com Edward, ainda mais agora que estávamos noivos. Ficamos nos amando até o amanhecer, e dormimos abraçados um com o outro. Tive um sonho erótico com ele, e acordei horas mais tarde com ele me acordado batendo punheta enquanto gemia meu nome. Ele percebeu que eu estava acordada e me perguntou:

-Pronta para o décimo segundo round?

**Fim**

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **__Espero que tenham gostado dessa one, que é cheia de surpresas e lemons, hehe..._

_Agradeço a todos que leram minha primeira história. Em breve estarei postando mais, vou começar mais uma agora. Por favor, comentem sobre o que acharam dessa fic. Afinal, nada é melhor para uma autora do que receber reviews logo que postamos histórias_

_Beijos, Chelley_


	2. Perfeitamente Perfeito

_Hey! Surpresa! Aqui está a cena extra que prometi para vocês! Demorou mas chegou! Espero que gostem._

* * *

**Cena Extra-Perfeitamente Perfeito**

Seis anos depois...

-Papai! Papa! Acorda, a mamãe fez bolo de cenoura! Vamos tomar café! –ouvi o grito de Claire.

-Papa! Levanta. Mama está _espelando_ a gente _pa _tomar café! –ouvi Jane, seguindo os passos de sua irmã. Ambas estavam pulando na cama, em uma tentativa fútil de me acordar. Embora eu já estivesse, eu estava fingindo, preparando-me para o ataque.

Sorte a minha que noite passada, após uma maratona de sexo altamente prazeroso com minha adorável e sexy esposa, eu tinha colocado pelo menos a calça do meu pijama, ou teria que presenciar situações constrangedoras.

-Papa! Acorda!

-Edward, querido, levante! Eu fiz o bolo de cenoura com calda de chocolate que as nossas meninas tanto gostam. Anda, vai esfriar o café. –dessa vez era Bella, entrando no quarto, sentando-se em seguida ao lado das meninas. Era hora de agir!

-Gah! –pulei em cima delas, as três gritando de surpresa, rindo em seguida. Comecei a fazer cócegas em Claire e Jane, e Bella juntou-se a mim. As pequenas estavam gargalhando tão alto, contorcendo-se histericamente que não me surpreenderia se os vizinhos reclamassem.

-Papai! Paraaaaa! Ah... –riu Jane.

-Mamãe, para! Ah... a... ma... mãe! –gritou Claire, tentando-se desvencilhar de Bella.

Bella e eu cessamos nossos movimentos, dentando-nos ao lado delas. Imediatamente gargalhadas tomaram posse de nós, as risadas ecoando pelo quarto.

-Vamos, pessoal, o café está esfriando. –exclamei, quando as risadas cessaram, apenas Jane e Claire rindo baixinho ofegantes.

-Ebaaaaa! Vamos comer bolo de _cenoula_! –gritou Jane, correndo para a cozinha, Claire seguindo-a. Abraçei Bella e dei um beijo casto em seus lábios.

-Vamos, Edward, ou não sairemos deste quarto tão cedo. –levantou-se, indo em direção a cozinha. Segui-a, encontrando as meninas terminando de colocar a mesa, exatamente do jeito que Bella as havia ensinado. Embora não as obrigávamos a fazer o serviço, faziam questão de mostrar seus gestos e de se divertirem. Bella colocou Jane na cadeira mais alta, própria para ela, sentando ao lado da mesma. Sentei ao lado de Bella com Claire no meu colo.

Há seis anos, eu pedi Bella em casamento. Dois meses depois descobrimos que Bella ficou grávida, o que foi uma dádiva em nosso casamento. Um mês depois, estávamos casados. Claire nasceu sete meses depois, deixando não somente a nós, como nossas famílias e amigos emocionados com sua beleza. Seus olhos castanhos como os de Bella faziam contraste com seus cabelos acobreados herdados de mim. Possuía apenas os olhos e o rubor de Bella, mas o formato do seu rosto e a magreza do seu corpo, assim como seus cabelos rebeldes e bronze, foram todos herdados de mim. Seu temperamento era uma mistura dos dois.

Jane veio dois anos depois. Dessa vez, foi o inverso. Apenas seus olhos e personalidade foram herdados de mim. Ela era uma pequena miniatura de Bella. Seu charme era infalível, assim como o meu. Bella havia me dado uma bronca por incentivar Jane com seu charme. Argumentou que ela poderia querer se envolver com os garotos antes da hora. Com essa eu fiquei lívido, e tratei de maneirar. Nenhum marmanjo chega perto da minha esposa, muito menos das minhas filhas queridas.

Tomamos um café agradável e alegre, como sempre. Hoje iríamos levá-las ao nosso parque, o local onde pedi Bella em namoro e em casamento. Elas já foram lá, mas pelo menos uma vez por semana. Elas adoravam a fonte que tinha lá.

-Vamos tomar banho meninas. Ou vocês não querem ir ao nosso "cantinho da fonte"? -Bella chamou as meninas. Claire havia apelidado o lugar dessa forma. Jane sempre concordou que esse deveria ser o nome dali.

-Podemos tomar banho juntas na banheira hoje, mamãe? Se quiser, você e o papai pode se juntar a nós. Aí tomamos banho com a gente no banheiro de vocês. –perguntou Claire. O quarto delas era junto. Assim, eram próximas e causava menos bagunça. Tinham seu próprio banheiro, com uma banheira. Muitas vezes nós quatro tomávamos banho juntos no nosso quarto, já que nossa banheira era enorme. Sempre argumentava com Bella que foi uma vantagem escolher uma banheira grande. Além de termos nossa diversão, poderíamos nos juntar com as meninas.

-O que acha amor? Tomamos banho juntos com elas? –perguntou Bella, dirigindo seu olhar à mim. Pude ver que ela queria isso, então prontamente aceitei. Fomos a nossa suíte, ligando a banheira e colocando sabonetes. Bella tirava a roupa de Jane, enquanto Claire foi ao quarto delas buscar seus roupões de banho. Voltou num átimo. Jane já estava brincando com as bolhas, enquanto Bella terminava de tirar sua roupa e entrava na banheira. Tirei a roupa de Claire e a coloquei na banheira. Tirei a minha e me juntei a elas.

Bella e eu não tínhamos problemas em ficar nus na frente delas por enquanto. Suas mentes eram inocentes demais, então não havia problema.

Bella começou a lavar o corpinho de Jane, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com o de Claire. Lavamos os cabelos de ambas, que ficaram dando risadas com as espumas. Antes de enxaguá-los, colocamos shampoo em nossos cabelos, assim poderiam criar "penteados" com nossos cabelos. Claire fez marias-chiquinhas no cabelo de Bella, enquanto Jane fez um espécime de moicano punk no meu. Peguei Claire e fiz um monte de espetinhos, enquanto Bella fez gominhos no de Jane.

Rimos durante todo o banho, como a família perfeita. Saímos da banheira e nos enrolamos em nossos roupões, indo ao quarto das meninas para trocá-las primeiro. Bella escolheu um conjunto de short com camiseta para ambas, calçando-as em sapatilhas. Penteei o cabelo de Claire enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo no de Jane. Fizemos um rabo baixo no cabelo de ambas. Deixamo-las no quarto escolhendo os brinquedos que levariam. Trocamo-nos trocando pequenas carícias. Vesti uma bermuda escura com uma camiseta branca, calçando meus All Star. Apesar de estar com 28 anos, eu não largava meu estilo meio roqueiro e despojado. Bella vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta vermelha do 30 Seconds To Mars. Ela deixou seus cabelos soltos. Calçou sapatilhas pretas e pegou sua bolsa, levando-a para a sala, enquanto eu arrumava a cama.

-Prontas meninas? Já escolheram tudo o que desejam levar? –perguntei enquanto entrava no quarto delas.

-Sim papai! –murmurou Claire, indicando duas mochilas da Pucca com seus brinquedos_. (N/A: Até hoje eu amo a Pucca! Tenho um caderno e uma mochila desta!) _

-Então vamos? –perguntou Bella sorridente, entrando no quarto.

-Vamos! Vamos _bincar_ perto da fonte! –exclamo Jane, pulando em seus braços. Peguei as mochilas, colocando-as em meus ombros. Claire segurou minha mão e fomos em direção a garagem. Entraram no banco traseiro do Mercedes Guardian que tinhas. Eu ainda tinha meu Volvo, mas a Mercedes era maior para passeios como este. Bella ajeitou-as, colocando ambas em suas cadeirinhas. Sentou-se no banco passageiro enquanto eu entrava no motorista, ligando o motor.

-Mamãe, coloca alguma música! –pediu Claire. Bella ligou o som, e _Snowfalls_ de T.A.T.U começou a tocar. Ensinamos bons gostos músicas as meninas, mas infelizmente a baixinha da Alice tinha que ensiná-las a escutar suas músicas. Pelo menos essa dupla de garotas era boa. Algumas músicas me agradavam, mas o gosto mesmo era de Bella, Jane e Claire. As três começaram a cantar a música, e apenas ri da situação. Logo chegamos.

Bella tirou as garotas do banco enquanto eu fui ao porta-malas retirar as mochilas com seus brinquedos, a cesta que tinha nossos lanches e as duas mantas que sempre deixávamos ali. Bella seguiu na frente, segurando as meninas pelas mãos. Chegamos ao nosso canto, estendendo as mantas na grama verde. Felizmente o sol começou a sair de trás das nuvens, criando uma iluminação encantadora no ambiente. As garotas pegaram suas mochilas e jogaram todos os brinquedos no chão. Presumi que brincariam de casinha, já que só tinha bonecas e panelinhas de brinquedos. Montaram uma pequena casa, faltando apenas as paredes. Bella e eu olhávamos abobalhados para nossas filhas.

Elas eram tão vívidas! Tão saudáveis e alegres, que me orgulhava da incrível família que Bella e eu criamos. Eram perfeitas! Bella era a minha mulher, amante, companheira e amiga para todos os momentos. Nosso namoro teve seus obstáculos, mas conseguimos manter nosso amor unido.

Hoje temos duas lindas filhas, nossas joias preciosas e nossos tesouros mais amados. Eram nossas dádivas. Casamos-nos no imenso jardim dos meus pais, pois não tínhamos uma religião, mas ainda assim eu acreditava em Deus. Ele me trouxe o amor da minha vida, e juntos construímos uma família. Nunca pediria para voltar atrás. Afinal. Eu tinha tudo o que desejei na minha adolescência: meu amor e minha família.

-Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos, querido? –perguntou Bella, tirando-me do transe. O sol iluminava seu rosto e seus cabelos. O sorriso que estava ali era deslumbrante. Sorri de volta para ela.

-Apenas pensando em como minha vida não poderia ser mais perfeita. Ou melhor, nossa vida.

-Concordo com você. Sabe, você me deu duas filhas maravilhosas! Ambas são amadas e amáveis. Criamos a família perfeita Edward.

-Sim, senhora Cullen. Mas você sabe que tivemos tudo isso com muita prática. Afinal, foram quatro anos treinando para concebê-las. –comentei malicioso, minha mente tomando outro rumo.

-Está certíssimo! Mas ainda acho que devemos praticar. Que tal hoje à noite? –perguntou Bella, seu olhar tornando-se sedutor, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, mal posso esperar. –corri meus lábios por seu pescoço, enquanto Bella soltou um leve gemido. Felizmente as meninas estavam entretidas com seus brinquedos, ou seriamos pego no flagra.

-Edward, pare com isso. Estamos aqui para nos divertir ao lado de nossas filhas. Não para ficar de preliminares. –gemeu Bella. Ri e me afastei de seu pescoço, dando um beijo em sua testa e abraçando seu pequeno, mas delicado corpo junto ao meu. Ficamos admirando nossas filhas brincarem durante a tarde toda. Brincamos feito crianças, cantando músicas de nossa infância.

Sinceramente, acho que nada poderia melhorar. Pois tudo estava perfeitamente perfeito.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**__ Fofo, não? Gostaram do POV Edward? Agora são 0h18, e acabei de terminar o capítulo. Comecei a escrevê-lo em meu caderno quando eu estava na cabeleireira. Fiquei das 9h30 até as 22h lá! Fui fazer relaxamento, mas meu cabelo é meio afro, então explica a demora._

_Eu estava lendo fanfics no meu celular enquanto esperava a química pegar na parte de baixo do meu cabelo (Sim, meu relaxamento é feito em etapas, pois sofri uma pequena tragédia com ele há 5 anos atrás. Eu conto depois), até que me veio a ideia de criar essa cena no ponto de vista de Edward. Fui escrevendo apenas os primeiros parágrafos, pois estava difícil escolher os nomes das meninas, e eu tive que ir ao lavatório. Cheguei em casa as 22h30, coloquei meu pijama e pedi para minha mãe para eu ligar o PC SEM internet. Continuei o capítulo, e cheguei aqui._

_Estou pensando em criar mais um capítulo, mas só depois num futuro próximo (duas semanas no máximo). Este terá lemons, podem acreditar! Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada a todos que leram essa one, fiquei muito feliz que a minha primeira fic foi lida com sucesso! Pediram-me a cena extra então decidi criá-la!_

_Pessoal, agora tenho que escrever mais um capítulo de LMA. Notem que coloco muitas características minhas nas personagens das minhas histórias._

_Em relação a short-fic que perguntei a vocês, não é LMA! Londres será uma long-fic! É outro enredo, totalmente diferente. Ainda não decidi como será, mas quero sugestões de como você querer que ela seja. Inicialmente, vou logo avisando que será perversa, então, precisarei da ajuda de vocês._

_Beijos, Chelley_

_**P.S.: **__Filipa Cullen, lena_almeida, Thais Mendes obrigada pela colaboração de vocês em LMA! São minhas leitoras mais presentes!_


End file.
